The Other Boy Who Lived
by dracoslilmuggle
Summary: After 16 years, Draco finds he has a twin. He doesn't like who his twin is, but he really doesn't have a choice who his family is. Sucky summary, I know. First HP story. Rated for later swearing. Only some swear words. Not alot.
1. Prolouge

The Other Boy Who Lived

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. EXCEPT: Rainy Daye. She is my character.

This is my first Fic. If you don't like, it. I'm sorry. You don't have to read it.

One year old Harry Potter sat on the floor next to the body of his mother. He stared at the Dark Wizard in front of him. His brother, Draco, stood in the crib, tears streaming down his face.

"Mommy?"

The wizard pointed his wand at Harry and muttered the two words that had earlier killed Lily Potter. Green sparks shot out of the wand. They hit little Harry in the forehead, knocking him over and etching a cut shaped like a lightning bolt. The spell was meant to kill the young boy, but instead it backfired and hit the older wizard, blowing him to pieces.

Draco looked down at his now unconscious brother.

"Hawwy?" Harry didn't move. Draco started crying. He cried until the bedroom door opened and a man walked in. Draco shrunk into his crib. He was afraid of this man. The man walked to Harry and picked him up off the floor.

"Good. 'E's still alive." He turned to Draco. "Come 'ere, lil fella. I won' hurt yeh."

Harry woke up and started crying for his mother.

"It's alrigh', Harry. We're going for a little ride. You and me and your brother."

When he got outside, a woman was standing there.

"Can I help you?"

"I've got a letter from Dumbledore to take the unharmed one."

"Let me see it, if you would."

"Here."

He read it over.

"Very well, Narcissa. If this is what Dumbledore thinks is best." He handed Draco to the woman.

Harry started crying.

"Dwaco!" He cried out, reaching for his brother.

"Just go, Hagrid. I'll take care of this one."

Hagrid got on his motorbike and rode off. Harry cried for his family until he fell asleep.

Hope you like the story so far and want to read more. Please r&r. no flames.


	2. Chapter 1

The Other Boy Who Lived

I got a review! Thank you Yana5. In answer to your question, they did what they did…well, I explain later.

Here's the next chapter. And I still don't own the charachters

The fight started like all the fights had in the past week. Draco said some things, Harry got mad, someone screamed 'FIGHT!', and the whole school crowded around the two boys. This one had started just the same. This one had escalated to the point that the two of them were now yelling about each other's families.

"Look, Potter. Just because my father's in jail doesn't mean I don't have power. At least my father's still alive! And my mother, too! And if I had a godfather, he'd still be alive, too! You've got nothing, Potter."

"Shove off, Malfoy."

"See? Nothing. Not even a good come back. All you have is 'Shove off, Malfoy'. Ha!"

Harry punched Draco in his face. Blood oozed from his nose.

"Damnit, Potter! You'll pay for this."

"I won't pay you anything. And you're father isn't half the man my father was."

"I'll get you for that, Potter." He said, holding his nose so the blood would stop. "Mark my words."

"Here I am, Malfoy. Come get me."

Draco lunged at Harry. He caught him around the waist and tackled him into the grass.

Professor Snape, who was coming to get the two of them in the first place, saw the fight and came running. He pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed Draco off of Harry.

"Potter? Malfoy? What is going on here?"

"He started it!" Harry, who's nose was now bloody, yelled.

"Somehow I doubt that, Potter. 20 points from Gryffindor for fighting."

"But…"

"No. This is the third time this week."

"It's a good thing you showed up, Professor." Draco said. "Potter was going to pummel me into the ground."

"Quiet, Mr. Malfoy."

Harry glared at the Professor.

"The Headmaster would like to see both of you in his office. Now."

The two 16 year olds walked to Professor Dumbledore's office. Each muttering what he was going to do to the other.

When they got there, Harry said the password and the statue jumped aside. The went up the stairs and Professor Dumbledore was at his desk.

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" Harry asked.

Professor Dumbledore looked at them over his glasses.

"Fighting again, boys?"

"He started it." Draco said.

"He made fun of me for all my family being dead. And for being raised by Muggles."

Dumbledore sat calmly.

"Mr. Malfoy? You know better than this. This is the third time this week that the two of you have been up here. I am starting to feel like I'm talking to two five year olds instead of two 16 year olds."

"Is this what you wanted to talk to us about?"

"No."

"Professor Snape said you wanted to talk to us?"

"Yes. Well, Harry? Remember last year when I said the prophecy could either have been you or Mr. Longbottom?"

"Yes." Harry said slowly. "I remember. Why?"

"Well, he might have miscalculated. We aren't sure. He very well could have been right, but it seems that there was another person who should have died…"

"What? What does that mean?"

"Harry? You have a twin."

Sorry for the cliffhanger. And if it's too short. I'll try to put a little more into the next chapter.

Peace!


	3. Chapter 2

The Other Boy Who Lived

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own the characters. And if someone had this idea and I stole it, sorry. It came to me in a dream. Yep.

Harry stood, stunned by what the headmaster had just said.

"I have…a twin?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Potter has a twin. Woohoo! That's great. If you're done with me then I'm leaving."

"Not quite, Mr. Malfoy."

"What? I'm kinda busy you know? I'm sorry that Voldemort didn't kill Potter. I'm sorry for whoever just happens to be his twin. Good luck finding the twin…I'm going to dinner." He started to walk away.

"Mr. Malfoy? You are the twin."

"What?" Both boys said at the same time.

"So, he's a Malfoy, then?"

"No. You are a Potter."

"No." Draco said. "I'm not a Potter. I can't be…If I'm a Potter, I'm bloody killing myself!"

"Mr. Malfoy? You are a Potter. And Voldemort knows this."

"So, am I in danger now?"

"I'm not sure. I believe Voldemort sees you as a non-threat to him. I believe he thinks you are the weaker twin."

"I am not weaker than Potter!"

"I think you are."

"Shut up, Potter. No one asked you."

"So weak." Harry said in a singsong voice.

"Mr. Potter? That isn't necessary."

"Thank you. Now, can you prove that I'm that loser's twin? I look just like my father. People have told me so."

"Actually, you favor Lily. You had red hair when you were born."

"You mean I looked like the Weasel?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy. Your hair was not that red. But, your new parents bleached the red tint out so that it was blonde."

"My hair is not bleached!"

"Touchy little ferret aren't we?" Harry said.

"Potter? You say one more word and I'll…"

"That's why we're up here in the first place isn't it? Fighting? Can't we just get along?"

Draco growled at him.

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy."

"Alright. I'll calm down. If you tell me one thing. If I'm a Potter, how is it that I act so much like a Malfoy? People tell me how much I look and act like Lucius."

"Well, Draco. 15 years around a lunatic will definitely make you one."

Draco chose to ignore that.

"But...why did you put me with a family that supports Voldemort?"

"So he wouldn't get suspicious."

"Oh, yeah. My mother suddenly having a one year old child doesn't look suspicious." He said, rolling his eyes. "And anyhow, Voldemort had to have seen me when he attempted to kill Potter."

"Well, yes. But, that's why the Malfoy's dyed your hair."

"This makes entirely no sense."

"You got that right." Harry agreed, putting his hand on his chin.

"See? Even Potter agrees with me."

"Why would they make you blonde? Redheads are so much smarter."

Draco whipped around and stared at him.

"Potter? I'm going to ring your neck."

Harry just grinned.

Draco turned back to Dumbledore.

"So, you're telling me, Headmaster, that I'm related to that fool?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Yep, Draco...HEY! I'm not a fool."

"Looks as though the tables have turned, eh, Potter?" Draco smirked.

"Shut up."

"So, I'm really a Potter?"

"Yes."

"Ugh. Ya know what? Skip dinner. I'm going to the common room. I'll see you fools later." He walked out the door, making sure to slam it very hard.

"Not taking it well is he?"

"No."

"You're taking it well, Harry."

"I always wondered why I got this strange jolt of deja vu. How does one forget they have a twin?"

"Memory charm. One was used on each of you."

"Oh."

"What's the real reason you're taking this so well?"

"I've always wanted a twin. And I figure there's only so much more that can happen to me. Now, I have family to take Sirius's place."

"Good point."

"And to top it all off, I'm the stronger twin."

"Well, we think so. Draco may very well be the stronger ones. He's older, so he may actually have been the stronger one. But, you shouldn't worry yourself, Harry. Just enjoy the rest of your day." Harry said goodbye and left Professor Dumbledore's office.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Next chapter, we meet Rainy. Don't forget to r&r. thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

The Other Boy Who Lived

_A/N: To set up the scene a bit (if you forgot what happened in the last chapter as it's been a while since I updated), Draco has walked off and is now in the Slytherin Common Room, talking to his girlfriend. _

_Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters._

Draco stepped into the Common Room.

"Rainy? Are you here?" He yelled.

"Yep. Just getting ready to come down to dinner." She said, coming down the stairs. "Why aren't you there already?"

"I'm not going." He said, throwing himself into an armchair.

"Aww. What happened to my Dragon?"

"Don't mock me, Rainy."

"Not mocking. Just asking a question. What's wrong? What happened to your nose?"

"Potter to both questions. Potter is wrong and Potter punched me in the nose."

"How is Potter wrong?"

"He's my twin."

"Sorry?"

"He's my bloody twin!" Draco stood up and walked to the fire. Rainy watched him, but didn't follow.

"Your twin? But, how can that be?"

"No idea."

"So, he's a Malfoy?"

"No. Worse."

"What could be worse?"

"I'm a…" He couldn't bear to say it.

"You're a what?"

"I'm a…I'm a Pot…I'm a Potter."

"Oh, Draco." She went to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"And there's a possibility that I'm the weaker twin. Dumbledore's not sure."

"Well, I don't think you're weak."

"I don't pay you to think I'm weak."

"You don't pay me."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. But, anyway, I don't want to be bloody related to him."

"Maybe there's good in this."

"Not really. Do you know how much danger this puts me in? Voldemort's not dead and he knows I'm Potter's brother."

"He also knows you're loyal to him. Right? You are loyal to him?"

Draco sighed.

"I really don't know anymore. I want to be, but there are a lot of sacrifices to being one of the Dark Lord's servants. For one, I have to keep my nose clean. Otherwise, people start to think I'm a Death Eater. And that's not something I really want, because then I'd go to Azkaban. Being a Death Eater means a life of persecution. I'd have to hide."

"Your father doesn't hide."

"And look where that got him. Locked up in Azkaban. I've visited him a few times and I don't want to go there."

"Oh…Uh…"

"You can't honestly think Voldemort can give you freedom." He said, not looking at her.

"No. I… But, this is Potter we're talking about! You can't go to him for support. That's not what you're thinking of doing is it? Draco? He'll murder you!"

"I don't know what I'm thinking…"

"Dray? Listen to yourself. You want to…You're going to go against everything your father worked for?"

"I've always wanted a brother."

"And you want Potter?"

"Personally, I don't care who I have. He's all I've got."

"You have me and your mother."

"Who are both women…I need a guy to talk to."

"Rainy? I know I've just had a major change of heart, but Potter is my brother."

"How can you tell?"

"Twin's instinct."

"You just want a brother."

"Well, duh! I need someone my age that I can relate to."

Harry sat at the table with his friends.

"How did the meeting with Dumbledore go, Harry?"

"Great. I found out I've got…" He was interrupted by Dumbledore standing up and making an announcement. He didn't get the chance to tell his friends about Draco.

After dinner, he and his friends walked back to the Common Room. On their way, they ran into Rainy.

"Ah. My future brother-in-law. There you are. Dragon wanted me to give this to you." She handed Harry a letter. "He knew you'd be on your way out of dinner." She smirked at Hermione. "Your hair looks ok today, Granger. Keep it up." She ran off.

"A Slytherin just complimented me." Hermione said.

"Did she say brother-in-law?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Rainy "I'm practically a Malfoy" Daye? Called you her future brother-in-law. But, that's not possible. She's going to marry…"

"My twin."

"Your… what?" Hermione sputtered. "Your twin?"

"Yes."

"You have a twin?"

"Yes."

"And it's Malfoy?"

"Apparently so."

A/N: Sorry that took so long. My computer screwed up so I have to do the story at school. Hope you like this chapter. I like cliffhangers in my stories. You just have to read on to find out what happens next. Peace out. RxR. Please?


	5. Chapter 4

The Other Boy Who Lived

_Earlier_

"_Your… what?" Hermione sputtered. "Your twin?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You have a twin?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And it's Malfoy?"_

"_Apparently so."_

Harry opened the letter from Draco and read it to himself.

Potter,

We need to talk. Meet me in the Great Hall at 8 o'clock.

Malfoy.

"What's he got to say?"

"I'm meeting him in an hour in the Great Hall."

"Do you need us with you?"

"Not really. Maybe you, Ron. Just in case."

"Right."

1 hour later

Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall to see Draco sitting on a table with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard them come in.

"Potter. Weasley. How nice of you to show."

"What did you want, Malfoy?'

"I just wanted to talk to my brother." Harry looked at him suspiciously.

"What's in it for you?"

Draco sighed.

"I figured you'd still hate me. Look, I just want a brother. That's what's in it for me. I've always had an open mind and frankly, I'm tired of fighting. So, tell me about our parents."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Ron asked.

"You don't have to trust me, Weasel-Bee. But, when have I ever surrendered to you or Potter?"

"You surrender?"

"Well, not totally, no. But, I want some answers."

"Well, I don't have them. I'm the same boat you are, Malfoy."

"I know that. So, I owled my mother. I know she knows the whole story and wouldn't lie to me if I asked her straight out. I just wanted to talk."

"Alright, then…Talk." Harry crossed his arms.

"Do you two have to stand there and scowl at me like that? I mean, it's obvious the odds are against me in a fight. I'm unarmed and the two of you both have wands. That's not exactly fair…" When Harry and Draco kept the angry looks they had on their faces, Draco sighed. "I just wanted to know…if ever since we got the message that we were twins…if you felt the same thing I did. That weird feeling of déjà vu that I've always felt around you." He said, feeling foolish afterwards.

"Somewhat, yes."

"Well, I'm sorry I made your life a living hell. I never knew I was a…A…"

"A Potter?" Ron interjected.

"Don't rub it in, Weasley. It's going to take me some time to get used to this."

"Well, I'd rather be a Potter than a Malfoy." Ron said.

"You'd want to be either one. They both have more money than you can imagine."

Harry sighed.

'Here we go again' He thought to himself.

"Look, Draco. Just ask what you want about our parents."

"What were they like?"

"Good question. In case you forgot, they were killed when we were one. I've seen them twice since."

"How have you seen them?"

"Once in a mirror and once in a Pensieve. Never talked to them, so I don't know what they were like."

"Harry's…Well, I guess yours' too…James Potter was a marauder, seeker, and head boy."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Harry said, starting to loosen up. "Him, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."

"I know Peter. I met him last year."

"Yeah. That ass sold our parents to Voldemort."

"No. That was Sirius Black."

"No. They changed secret-keepers. Just didn't tell anyone."

"Oh. Smart choice."

"Well, they thought it would be a good idea to make it Peter since he was the least likely to know anything, I guess. But he betrayed them. So, he got job of secret-keeper and Sirius got the job of godfather."

"Whos' godfather?"

"Our godfather."

"Sirius Black was my godfather?"

"Yes."

"And here I am thinking he's a killer. If he actually had killed Peter, Peter would have deserved it." Harry and Ron exchanged a glance. "What else have I missed?"

"Nothing much."

"What was that prophecy Dumbledore was talking about?"

"There was a prophecy that a child who's parents had defied Voldemort three times would rise up and defeat him. Now, that's three of us. We, Dumbledore and me I mean, thought it was just me and Neville."

"Longbottom?"

"Yes."

"So, why did he choose you?"

"No clue. But, now we aren't sure if it was me he was after. In third year, I always heard mum screaming for him not to take me, so she must have known about the prophecy and known it had to be me. But, he might have taken it wrong…"

"And it could have been me he was after."

"Exactly."

"Too bad he missed you." Ron muttered.

"Ron!"

Ron glared daggers at Draco.

Draco ignored the comment Ron had made and kept talking.

A/N: Another chapter done. Yay!


	6. Chapter 5

The Other Boy Who Lived

A/N: Right off the bat, reviews:

**AJ586**? The story is not a twincest so you can go on living your life. Thank you for reviewing though. I appreciate your review.

**Black Padfoot**? I made the story go really quickly because it was supposed to be short, but it's not staying short! It slows down a little. Hope it's to your liking. I'm updating as fast as I can, but I can only do it at school, so expect an update at least 4 times a week. Anyway, on with the story.

_Earlier_

"_Too bad he missed you." Ron muttered._

"_Ron!"_

_Ron glared daggers at Draco._

_Draco ignored the comment Ron had made and kept talking_

"Ok, then. Kinda creepy. That I was marked for death. Never been marked for death before." You've always been marked for death, Malfoy. I just couldn't get to you." Ron said.

Draco glared at Ron and said,

"Better shut your mouth, Weasel. Before I shut it for you."

"I'd like to see you try. You should be grateful to Harry. He saved your ass. You're a lucky duck."

Draco smirked.

"Who said I'm not? I never said I wasn't. You put words in my mouth. You never gave me a chance."

"Ok, Draco. You're grateful. You're welcome for me saving your ass. Can we move on?"

"Sure. Why don't we remember any of this stuff?"

"Memory charms."

"Narcissa put one on you and Dumbledore put one on me."

"Oh. This is all strange. I can't believe I'm a Potter."

"There's nothing wrong with being a Potter, Draco. My father was just as well known as yours."

"We have the same father, Potter."

"True. Ok. Our father was just as well known as Lucius Malfoy is. I like being a Potter. Although I think that's the reason Professor Snape hates me. Is because I'm a Potter."

"Great. Now, he'll hate me."

"Not necessarily. He looks at you as a Malfoy. Not a Potter."

"But, I'm not a Malfoy."

"I'm sure he knows that, but doesn't care because of who you were raised by."

"Being a Malfoy brings a lot of power."

"Oh, and being a Potter doesn't? Come on. The first time I walked into the Leaky Cauldron, people knew who I was. All Hagrid said was "Harry" and they knew who I was. I'll be the object of children's books one day. That's a great power. And you can share it with me. You and Ron and Hermione."

"How do I get to share it?"

"You're the sidekick, Weasel. Of course you get to share the glory."

"Right. And you can only have one sidekick. Right, Harry?"

"Oh, please? You act like I want to steal him from you or something, Weasel. And if you could have one sidekick, how do you know he'd choose you over the mudblood anyhow?"

"Ha!" Ron said, suddenly, startling Draco. "You can't call her mudblood anymore, you hypocrite."

"What?"

"You can't call her that anymore, Draco." Harry said.

"What are you on about, Potter?"

"Lily Potter? Your mother? Was a muggle-born. Making you a fourth muggle."

Draco's face went pale.

"You mean I'm a mudblood?"

"Yep. That means you have to apologize to Hermione." Ron said.

"Are you mad! I can't _apologize_ to her! That would hurt my Malfoy pride."

You aren't a Malfoy. You're a Potter." Ron taunted.

"I'm still richer than you'll ever be, Weasley."

"Alright." Harry said. The argument that was about to start between them stopped. "This is going to stop now. We're calling a truce."

"I'll call a truce with you, Potter. But never Weasley."

"Well, then you don't have to do it right now." Harry ran his hands through his hair.

"I'll never call a truce with a Malfoy."

"Likewise for a Weasel."

"This is going nowhere. And Ron? He's a Potter."

"Why did you even make friend with him in the first place?" Draco asked, crossing his arms and looking away from them. "I told you, you shouldn't hang out with the wrong sort."

"I am his friend because he cares."

"Ha! Cares? Is that what you call it? Yeah. Father told me he was right there beside you in the Ministry last year. But, he didn't seem to care. He was too busy being attacked by brains to help you. Right Weasley? Yeah, bet he cared then. And in fourth year? He turned against you. Probably just jealous of you. Always has been Always will be." He got in Ron's face. "Does it make you feel good to have Potter as your best friend? You can tell everyone that Famous Harry Potter is your best friend. Right?"

"Draco!" Harry shouted, his voice ringing through the Great Hall. "Shut up! Sit down on that table or something. You two just stay away from each other…Please?" Draco sat on the table and grumbled. "Draco? I said, shut up." Draco shut up immediately. "Thank you."

At that moment, Draco's owl flew in. The owl dropped a letter for Draco and he caught it.

"What's it say?"

Draco read it to himself and said, "Yep, Potter. I'm definitely your twin, Potter. Mother just confirmed it. She said she was the one who said Dumbledore should tell us. She's upset to hear that I'm fighting again…I can't believe they kept this from me for so long!"

"Wouldn't put anything past Dumbledore. It took him five years to tell me about the prophecy and you were raised by the nice family.

Draco scoffed

"Right. You ever met Lucius?"

"I had the misfortune of meeting him second year. You were there. In Diagon Alley?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember now."

"He said you talk a lot about Hermione. Why do you talk about her if you hate her?" Ron asked.

"I don't hate her. She just gets on my nerves. And you have to remember, I was raised to think all muggles are below me."

"Hermione's not a muggle."

"Ron? Would you just drop it?"

"Fine." He said, putting his hands up. "I'm just saying he really should apologize to her, you know? It would be the Potter thing to do."

"Well, I'm not ready to admit I'm a Potter."

"You just did!" Ron said.

"Did not."

"Alright." Harry said. "Draco..."

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"Draco." Harry ground out. "You don't have to admit you're a Potter, but if I need you, will you be there?"

"Sure. Lucius won't like it. But I don't really care."

"Did your mother say why she took you?"

"No. But, she did say she's coming tomorrow to talk to us."

"Ok."

"Harry? I'm going to go see what Hermione's doing. K?"

"K. See you."

Ron left.

"Now that the Weasel's gone…"

"Nice to know that you can set your differences aside. You two are going to be the death of me. Always arguing."

"Sorry, Potter. But I was raised to think all Weasley's are below me."

"When you were a Malfoy."

"I don't want to be a Potter. People will think I'm crazy."

"Because you're a Potter?"

"Yeah. I mean, look at you…"

"Hey! Those articles were written against my better judgment. That Rita Skeeter woman had this quill that I guess wrote her thoughts and not what I was saying. I was not crying. I did not want the power I got."

"But you do now?"

"No! I just want to be Harry. Just Harry. Raised by Muggles. I want to be normal."

"You aren't normal?"

"No. I'm a wizard."

"But a damn good one. And that should mean a lot, coming from me about you."

"Right. A good wizard. What wizard can't do Potions?"

"Dunno…But you play a wicked game of Quidditch. And the Magical Creatures love you. That Hippogriff let you ride him. And you could see those weird things. What were they called? Uh…Thestrals? Right? You saw them."

"I only got on the team because you threw the Remembrall. And seeing Thestrals isn't something to brag about."

"You didn't have to be noble for Longbottom."

"I know. But, if I hadn't caught it, it might have broken Professor McGonagall's window."

"Woohoo! So, she'd have a broken window. Nothing a Repairing Spell can't fix."

Harry smiled. Draco looked at his fingernails and after a long pause said,

"So…I look like Mum then?"

"Yeah. I guess. Since we aren't identical and I got Dad's looks…"

"Our Mum must have been pretty hot."

A/N: That was a very long chapter! Took a long time to get done, but it's finally done. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope I answered all questions at the beginning of the chapter. If not, I'm sorry. I'll answer them in later chapters. Peace out. RxR.


	7. Chapter 6

The Other Boy Who Lived

_Earlier:_

_Harry smiled. Draco looked at his fingernails and after a long pause said,_

"_So…I look like Mum then?"_

"_Yeah. I guess. Since we aren't identical and I got Dad's looks…"_

"_Our Mum must have been pretty hot."_

Harry looked at Draco as if he'd just grown two heads.

"What?" Draco said, looking offended.

"That…is disgusting! Why do you say that?"

"I'm hot!"

"Ha! You wish."

"Rainy seems to think so."

"Rainy is your girlfriend. She'd agree with you on anything."

"And that's how it should be. She knows her place."

"Yep. You were raised by Lucius Malfoy. Do you ever hit her?"

"Hit her? No way. Rainy's strong. She'd probably hit me back."

"Must be nice to have a girlfriend."

"What about Granger?"

"She likes Ron. I think."

"They need to just get it on."

"Draco!"

"What? They're always arguing. Everyone knows they want each other. They're just denying the inevitable."

"They don't want to prove everyone right."

"Ah…So, I guess I'm the other boys who lived, then?"

"Your mind just whips through these things doesn't it?"

"Like slides in a slide projector. Why didn't anyone tell us? And why are they telling us now? After 16 years?"

"No clue." Harry, who had been standing all this time, sat on the table next to Draco. "I guess your Mum will tell us tomorrow."

"I guess. I just can't believe we've been enemies all this time when we could have been close."

"True. But, even as brothers, we could be rivals. Me being Gryffindor and you being Slytherin."

"Yeah. You have a point."

"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. Remember that?"

"Oh, yes. You didn't want to be Slytherin. Why not?"

"Ron told me that there wasn't a bad with or wizard who came out of Slytherin."

"Ah. Figures you'd listen to him."

"He's my friend. First person I met on the train."

"Guess if I hadn't insulted him, you'd be my friend now?"

"Exactly. Or you could have just been my friend anyway. Regardless of Ron."

"No. Cuz then you'd want me to be his friend."

"Not necessarily. I know the Malfoy/Weasley feud goes way back. I'm not going to push a friendship between the two of you."

"What about the Potter/Malfoy feud? Where does that come from?"

"No clue. But it ends here."

"How? If we're both Potters?"

"You've only known Malfoy. So, for this purpose, you're Malfoy."

"Which means, if we call a truce, the feud is over?"

"Yep. It ends with the last two Potters."

"Ok, then." He put his hand out to Harry. "Truce."

"Just as long as you don't tell me how some wizarding families are better than others…" He took Draco's hand.

"Was that my mistake?" He asked, curiously.

"Yes. The way I looked at it, Ron's family was better than yours."

"But, now we're family. So Potters are on the list of families that are better than the…"

"Don't say it. We are not better than the Weasley's."

"They love Muggles!"

"And you're a fourth Muggle."

"Don't remind me." He muttered. "They have more children than they can afford."

"More children to go out and work."

"Oh. Never thought of it that way."

"Exactly why to think before you speak."

"Don't go philosophical on me, Potter."

They sat in silence for about five minutes before Draco said,

"So, what do you do with your summers?"

"Walk around the neighborhood, lay in the grass, or get locked in my room."

"Why?"

"The Dursley's hate me. They think I'm a freak. They tell their neighbors that I go to some school for juveniles. I hate telling them it's true when it's not…The neighbors are kind of afraid of me for the wrong reasons. They think the school I go to is called St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."

"That would be the Slytherin House here, I think." Draco said, thoughtfully. "The boys in there are definitely incurably criminal. But, no wonder you're mental. Those Muggles must make you absolutely crazy!"

"They aren't nice at all. I can't wait till I'm out of Hogwarts. I'm gone."

"Where are you going?"

"No clue. Ron and I will probably get a flat somewhere."

"You could come to Malfoy Manor."

"That'd be cool."

"I'm sorry about Sirius…And what I said about him. If I'd known he was my godfather…I wonder how many people knew we were twins. Dumbledore and Narcissa for sure."

"Professor McGonagall and Hagrid knew. And Sirius and Lupin. Half the damn country knew I had a twin."

"They probably thought I died."

"Probably."

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Rainy walked in.

"Rainy, lover! How are you?"

"Good. Are you ever coming back to the Common Room?"

"Eventually, yes. Are you that lonely?"

"Not lonely. Blazer's there. But, he's boring."

"Rainy's something of a Tomboy."

"Yep."

Harry nodded.

"That has what to do with Blaise?"

"She won't hang out with any of the girls. Just the guys."

"Gee, Dragon. Make me out to be a slut."

"Not a slut. Just one of the guys."

"Damn straight."

"What year are you?"

"Fifth."

"And damn near smarter than Granger, let me tell you." Draco said.

"So, did you two meet here? At Hogwarts?"

"No. We met thorough parents. Her mother brought her over for a while."

"When Pansy found out, I swear she was going to have a baby!" Rainy said.

"Yeah. Pansy has always had a major crush on me and when she found out I was with Rainy, she wasn't too happy."

"I bet."

"So, what about you, Potter?" Rainy asked, putting her arm around her boyfriend. "Anyone special in your life?"

"No. I'm just trying to live each day. Can't bring someone into my fight."

"You've dragged Draco into it."

"I haven't dragged him into anything. It's still my war against Voldemort."

"Whatever."

"Rainy, love? Why don't you go back to the Common Room? I'll be there shortly."

Rainy sighed.

"Fine. Back to the Dungeon for Rainy."

"Yes. Back to the Dungeon."

Rainy walked out of the room.

"It must be getting late if Rainy has come to get me."

"We've only been here about an hour."

"Oh. Ok, then."

"So, what do you do with your summers?"

"Practice Quidditch."

"Lucky you. My Firebolt stays locked in my old bedroom."

"You can't just unlock it?"

"Sure, I could. But the Dursley's would know."

"You're willing to sneak all over the castle and not be afraid of getting caught, but when it comes to Muggles? You'd let them rule you?"

"It's not that. The thing is really easy to unlock. It's one of those sliding locks. Been there since before I can remember."

"What part of the house was it in?"

"Under the stairs."

"That had to be annoying. People always walking over you."

"Yeah. A cabinet is no place to spend a childhood."

Draco's head snapped around.

"A cabinet? They kept the Famous Harry Potter locked in a cabinet? Under the stairs?"

"Yep."

"But, you're Harry Potter! Surely they knew who you were."

"I don't think they cared."

"Man. And all this time, I'm thinking you live the high life."

"Yeah. They told me our parents died in a car crash. And that's how I got my scar. When Hagrid found out, he was furious."

"And you still like Muggles?"

"They're not all bad. Just the Dursley's and their neighbors."

"Oh. Well, I still don't like them. And that's exactly why. They think they're better than us with their technology. I've seen their houses. They have those little boxes with moving pictures…Those televawhatsits…"

"Televisions?"

"Yes" Draco said. "What are they good for?"

"To sit on your ass and get fat. My cousin does it all the time."

A/N: Another long one. I wasn't exactly impressed with this chapter, but, it's ok. If you like it, then I like it. I'm trying to get it really going, because this story is now on it's third notebook! It's a long story with twists and turns where you least expect them. Hope you like it. RxR.


	8. Chapter 7

The Other Boy Who Lived

_Earlier:_

"_They're not all bad. Just the Dursley's and their neighbors."_

"_Oh. Well, I still don't like them. And that's exactly why. They think they're better than us with their technology. I've seen their houses. They have those little boxes with moving pictures…Those televawhatsits…"_

"_Televisions?"_

"_Yes" Draco said. "What are they good for?"_

"_To sit on your ass and get fat. My cousin does it all the time."_

"Lazy. Completely lazy. And their clothes? I mean, come on! How can they expect to get attention wearing them?"

"Draco? You wear them to Hogsmeade all the time."

"Doesn't mean I gotta like them."

"True. But at least you can buy new clothes and wear them at home."

"You mean they make you go naked?"

"NO!" Harry laughed. "That would embarrass them even more."

"So, what do you wear?"

"Baggy clothes that don't fit. I'm sure you've seen me come to school in them. Dudley's old clothes."

"Ah."

"Yeah. He's a whale. A boxer."

"Bet he beats the crap out of you."

"Yep. All the time. I'm Dudley's very own punching bag. Uncle Vernon asked him if he'd like a punching bag for his birthday. He said "No. Not when I've got my favorite cousin right here.'"

"Want me to curse him?"

"If I can't you can't."

"Damn that underage wizarding shit. I hate that Lucifer can curse me and I can't do a damn thing about it."

"Lucifer?" Harry asked, looking puzzled.

"The man who raised me?" Draco answered, as if it were that obvious.

"Oh. You know he tried to kill me in second year?"

"Wouldn't out it past him."

"All because I gave Dobby a sock. But, you know? If he hadn't put that diary into Ginny's cauldron; that all could have been avoided and he could have kept his servant and his pride when Dobby threw him across the room."

"He could easily just buy another one." Draco said, yawning. "Well, I should be going. I'm sure Rainy's ready to chew Blaise up."

"Yeah. And we're playing tomorrow."

"And I'm going to kick your butt."

"Right." Harry said, getting off the table and stretching." Slytherin? Beat Gryffindor? That only happened last year because I got suspended. But now that Dumbledore's allowed me back, you don't stand a chance." He pushed open the door and walked out into the hall. Draco followed.

"Don't get your hopes up, Potter."

"I never do." He smirked.

"Don't steal my smirk."

"You didn't start it actually. That smirk belonged to James Potter."

"Must be why I pull it off better than you."

"I got his looks. And his Quidditch abilities."

"And his brains."

"Sod off. You got his attitude. Bullying people around because you don't like them."

"Dad did that? To who?"

"One Severus Snape."

"Professor Snape?"

"Yep. And that is why to this day the man hates me. Only likes you because of who you were raised by."

"Ah. Well, see you tomorrow then."

"All right." They went their separate ways.

When Harry got to the dorm, he was bombarded with questions.

"Is Malfoy really your twin, Harry? Neville asked.

"How can you trust him?"

"What did you talk about?"

"Yes, Neville. Yes, Ron. And Dean? We talked about life."

"Wow. That's gotta be cool to find out you have a brother. Even if it is Draco Malfoy."

"I don't trust him." Ron said.

"We called a truce. So, the Malfoy/Potter feud is over."

"Right." Ron scoffed.

"Ron? As my best friend, I'd think you of all people would support me in this."

"I support you mate. All the way. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry. I haven't let my guard down all the way."

"Then, you don't trust him?"

"I trust that he's my brother. But, he was still raised by supporters of Voldemort. But, if he's not tricking me, then Voldemort's on high alert about him."

Meanwhile

"I can't believe you're just going to trust Potter." Rainy ranted. They were alone in the common room and Rainy was pacing.

"He's my brother. I know it."

"How do you know?"

"Dumbledore said so."

"Oh, yes. Believe him. What has he ever done for you?"

"Well, nothing."

"Exactly."

"Gee. You and Weasley should start a club. The Draco and Harry Shouldn't Believe They're Brothers Club." He smirked.

"Why would I want to start a club with him?"

"Well, you don't trust Potter and Weasley don't trust me."

"None of the Gryffindors trust you. You're Slytherin."

"What if I'm supposed to be in Gryffindor?" He said, smoothly.

"No, Dragon." She said, storming up to him. "Don't you ever say that again!" He just smirked up at her from his seat on the couch.

"My parents were Gryffindors."

"No. Your parents are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." Draco got off the couch and Rainy backed away.

"What if they're not? What if James and Lily Potter are my parents and Harry is my brother? Are you going to hate me because I'm a Potter?"

"So, he's Harry to you now?" She said, crossly.

"Why can't you just be happy for me? I've found what I've always wanted. A brother."

"I'm extremely happy that you've found a brother." She said, hotly. "Just not that he's Potter."

"Well, Narcissa's coming up tomorrow to set the whole thing straight."

"And if he's not your brother?"

"I'm true to my word, Drips. You know that."

"What did you promise him?" She asked, suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"That I'd be there for him. If he needed me."

"So, you're _friends _with him now?"

"Kind of."

"Ugh. Ya know what? This is all just a dream. Yeah. A terrible dream. I'm going to go to bed and when I wake up, you'll tell me you want nothing to do with that showoff." She stormed up the stairs to her bedroom.

Draco sighed. She just wasn't going to come around. He stood for a few minutes in silence and wondered if Potter was worth losing his girlfriend over, then decided he didn't care either way and went up to bed.

A/N: There's the next one. Man, I enjoy the reviews for this one. I hope I'm updating fast enough. I think 4 days out of the week to spend after school is enough time, don't you?


	9. Chapter 8

The Other Boy Who Lived

_Earlier:_

"_Ugh. Ya know what? This is all just a dream. Yeah. A terrible dream. I'm going to go to bed and when I wake up, you'll tell me you want nothing to do with that showoff." She stormed up the stairs to her bedroom._

_Draco sighed. She just wasn't going to come around. He stood for a few minutes in silence and wondered if Potter was worth losing his girlfriend over, then decided he didn't care either way and went up to bed._

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

The next day, Draco met Harry before the game.

"Good luck, Potter. You're gonna need it."

"Right. Prepare to be left behind."

"Oh! After the game, Narcissa is going to talk to us."

"Good. She'll tell us the whole story I hope."

"She will. But, for now, it's on."

The game, in Harry's opinion, was the best he'd ever played against Draco. He watched for the Snitch, but also kept his eyes on Draco. He spotted it zooming around the Slytherin goals. He raced toward it. Draco saw it also, but Harry was closer.

"I don't think so, Potter!" Draco yelled as he pulled up along side Harry. "That Snitch is mine!"

"Ha!" Harry yelled and sped away from Draco.

"Damnit, Potter! Get back here!" Harry ignored his brother and slipped into his "Seeker Mode" where the only thing he cared about was getting that Snitch. He was within range to get it and he reached for it, but just as his fingers closed around it, Draco came out of nowhere and knocked him out of the way.

"Stop it, Draco. You aren't playing fair!"

"I'm a Slytherin! We don't play fair!" He pushed ahead of Harry.

"You aren't getting that Snitch!" The Snitch headed for the ground. Harry dove after it with Draco hot on his trail. He looked over at Draco. "You gonna pull up?"

"No."

"First one to pull up is a chicken!"

"You're on!"

Draco watched the ground get closer, but he wasn't letting Harry win this one.

The announcer was shouting about them.

"Look at the Seekers go! One of them had better pull up before they hit!"

"You gonna pull up, Potter?"

"I most certainly will not, Malfoy! After you!"

"No. I insist. After you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Scared, Malfoy?"

"You wish!"

"You win." Harry pulled up.

"Huh?"

"Better look out!"

Draco looked at the ground in time to see that he was inches from hitting. He quickly pulled up to see the Snitch just inches in front of his broomstick. He reached out for it, and as he grabbed it, he realized that Harry was letting him win. He didn't like that idea, but he also didn't like the idea of losing a game when the game was in his hands. His Malfoy pride kicked in and he grabbed the Snitch. Doing this caused him to lose his balance and flip over. He didn't fall off his broom, but just hung there upside down. He looked at the Snitch in disbelief. He'd caught it and won the game for Slytherin. He'd beaten Gryffindor. When Harry was playing…

After the game, Draco and Harry went to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello, Draco, darling."

"Hello, mother. Did you come to tell us about us?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Spill." Draco grabbed a chair, turned it around and straddled it. "Don't leave anything out."

"Alright. I know I should have told you sooner, but you know Lucius."

"Yes. He hated me for being a Potter?"

"Of course."

"So, all that stuff about the reason he hit me was to keep me in line? That was just a lie?"

"Yes. To him the Potter's were evil."

"Then, why did you take me? Surely, you thought the Potter's were evil as well."

"Lily and I were actually kind of close. Not very, mind you, but she'd been there for me when I'd needed her most. And when Lucius told me that Voldemort had found the prophesied one and was planning to kill him, I went straight to Dumbledore. I told Dumbledore of the plan. He told me that only one of you would be harmed. Hargid had not been informed of this and assumed you both would be going to your relatives. Dumbledore wrote a letter explaining this to Hagrid and I took it with me the night that I took you from the house after your parents were murdered."

"Why didn't you take Harry?"

"For two reasons. One, you were already attached to me, as I had been to Lilly and James' house more than once. I also took you because I did not get there before Voldemort had marked Harry."

"If you'd taken me, Voldemort would have known automatically."

"Exactly. So, I took Draco."

"And you modified my memory and made me think Iwas pureblood."

"Yes. Lucius didn't want a Potter in his house, but I begged him. I told him I needed a child to replace the one I'd lost and he would have a son. I told him you would never have to know you're a Potter. He said Voldemort would know. That he couldn't lie to Voldemort. So, I modified your memory. Lucius and I had an agreement, though. You would never find out you were a Potter if he promised to keep his loyalties to Voldemort under wraps. He failed and ended up in Azkaban. So, that is why you had to be told. Lucius didn't uphold his part of the bargain."

"Oh."

"Voldemort knows you're a Potter. That's why…"

"Why what?"

"Well, Voldemort picked the wrong twin. He thought Harry was stronger, but Draco? You are the stronger twin. Even though Harry's blood brought him back…"

"Don't remind me." Harry said, grimly.

"Your blood seemed to be working…For awhile…Until you turned 14. Then, it didn't work the same."

Draco let all this sink in. Then (a little more calmly then a person who had just found all this out) said,

"Alright. What else about my life have you lied to me about?"

"Nothing." She said. "That I'm aware of…"

"Is my name Draco?"

"Yes. That we kept the same."

"Good. I don't want to find out I have a different name."

"No. Your name is still Draco Conran Potter."

"_Conran_?" Harry blurted. "Your middle name is _Conran_?" He laughed. "So, I got Dad's looks, Quidditch abilities, and name?"

"Shut it, Potter." Draco muttered. He looked back at his mother. "So, you used my blood to bring him back?"

"We tried. Lucius figured you had the same DNA as Harry and since Voldemort couldn't get his hands on him, Lucius threw you into the mix. But, he was wrong and Voldmort didn't get any stronger."

"So, that's why he took so much of my blood. He wanted to get stronger faster."

"Yes."

"So, what's he doing right now? Why hasn't he attacked again. Surely he knows about Draco."

"Of course he knows about me, Potter. What I don't understand was if I was the weaker twin, why didn't he attack me first? That would have gotten me out of the way."

"I'm not sure."

"Ok. So, why do you find it important that I know this now? Why not when I was younger?"

"Lucius didn't find it wise to tell you."

"So, he cursed me instead?" Draco said, losing his temper.

Narcissa hesitated before saying,

"Yes."

"Well, gee, Narcissa!" He exploded. "That doesn't give me much cause to want to be a Malfoy, now does it?"

"I'd completely understand if you'd want to be a Potter…I did lie to you."

"Ah. Well, thank you for your understanding." He said, sarcastically.

a/n: What did you think? Good? No? I know the story is going a little fast, but it's a long story! If I don't maked it go fast, it will take a long time to get done. If you need something answered, just review and ask me and I'll get it answered. Peace.


	10. Chapter 9

The Other Boy Who Lived

_Earlier:_

"_Well, gee, Narcissa!" He exploded. "That doesn't give me much cause to want to be a Malfoy, now does it?"_

"_I'd completely understand if you'd want to be a Potter…I did lie to you."_

"_Ah. Well, thank you for your understanding." He said, sarcastically._

"I'm very sorry, Draco."

"Well, sorry is not going to cut it this time. Sorry isn't going to change the fact that my father…No. That man is not my father…That _animal_ cursed me just because I'm a Potter. He should have just killed me when he had the chance."

"Mr. Malfoy? Calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down. You just now tell me, when my life is going good, that I've got a twin. And not only that; but the reason my childhood was so bad was because I'm a Potter."

"Draco? Honey? I know it's hard…"

"The hell you do. You don't get cursed by him. He hates me. He just wants me alive so that he can get information about Harry." Draco felt himself losing control, but didn't care.

"Draco? You know that's not true."

Draco got off the chair and began pacing.

"Of course he didn't want me dead. He knows. He'd have to have known. There's no other explanation…"

Harry watched his brother pace back and forth, talking to himself. He got up and went to Draco.

"Draco? I want you to listen to me."He said, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder."You are also protected by Mum's love. Has Voldemort ever touched you?"

"No. I never met the bastard."

"He can't touch you…"

"Yes, Harry. He can." Dumbledore spoke up.

"How? If Mum's love protected me…"

"Mr. Malfoy's blood was also used to bring Voldemort back. Do you remember your 4th year?"

"I try not to, but yes."

"You said he could touch you without burning like he did in your first year."

"So, I'm not safe?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Occlumency!" Harry shouted suddenly, making Draco jump. "Someone could teach him Occlumency."

"Occlumency? What's that?"

"Clearing your mind. Have you had any vivid dream?"

Draco thought hard.

"I've had this reoccurring dream about Rainy. Someone kidnaps her and takes her away from me."

"Oh, dear."

"You mean, Rainy's in trouble as well?"

"She might be. Yes. You will definitely need Occlumency. I'll inform Severus immediately."

"I've gotten rather good at it myself." Harry said.

"So, you can do it then?"

"Have to. Otherwise Voldemort can tap into my thoughts and use them against me."

"Oh."

"I'll get Severus on that right away." Dumbledore said, getting up to leave.

"Ok."

"I'd better be going as well." Narcissa said. "Are you coming home for Christmas?"

"Most likely."

Narcissa and Dumbledore left.

"Potter? If I disclose information to you, will you promise under pain of death never to tell another soul?"

"Cross my heart."

"I'm scared."

"Yep. Definitely not a Gryffindor." Harry said, putting his arm around Draco's shoulder.

"I'm being serious."

"I know. But you don't have to worry. Really you don't. Just learn Occlumency and you'll do great."

That night, Draco had a terrible dream.

He dreamed that his mother, Rainy and Harry were all dead.

He ran to Rainy and picked up her head. He felt something wet on his hands. He moved her head to find his hands covered in blood, but there was no wound on Rainy. He went to his mother. Again, no wound. He looked at Harry. A large knife protruded out of Harry's chest.

"No." He whispered. "Potter?" He kneeled next to his brother. His glasses were broken and blood was seeping from his mouth. There was clearly no life in him at all. Next to Harry, was Draco's wand. He picked it up and said "Priori Incantem" ( I think that's the right one. If not, I'll fix it later).

Green sparks shot from his wand and he knew what had killed his mother and girlfriend. They had died painlessly. But, Harry…

"You killed them." Came his father's voice from behind him. He whipped around to see his father leaning against a wall.

"What? No I didn't."

"Yes. Had you done what I told you and stayed home…Like I told you…If he hadn't followed you, he'd still be alive. It's your fault he's dead."

"But, Rainy? Why Rainy? She was a pureblood."

"A pureblood who was having doubts about her loyalties to the Dark Lord."

"Mother…"

"Never should have adopted a Potter."

"But, I didn't kill them…I didn't."

"Oh, yes. You killed them. All three of them. By ways of the Imperious Curse."

Draco looked at the bodies lying on the ground and thought about what Lucius was saying. He thought for a moment, then smirked and said,

"Ha! I can fight that one."

"Yes. Yes you can. But, when one is under the Cruciatus Curse, they often want to get out."

"So, you put me under the Cruciatus Curse until I begged you to stop?"

"Yes. And I told you I'd only stop if you killed them. Of course you said no. So, I put you under the Imperious Curse. Told you if you didn't do what I said, I'd kill them anyway. And I wasn't going to show them the mercy I'd have let you show them. So, you did what I said."

Draco looked down at his brother.

"Harry? I'm sorry. I broke my promise…" He never noticed his father raising his wand and saying

"Avada Kedavra!"

A/N: Well, another chapter done. And it's a cliffhanger. I'm sorry. I'll update some more tomorrow when I have the time after school. Hope this chapter is to your liking. I made it all descriptive! Peace


	11. Chapter 10

The Other Boy Who Lived

_Earlier:_

_Draco looked down at his brother._

"_Harry? I'm sorry. I broke my promise…" He never noticed his father raising his wand and saying _

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

As the spell hit him in the back, he jolted awake. Beads of sweat dripped down his face. He put his head back down on the pillow, closed his eyes, but couldn't get back to sleep. Finally, he got up and walked down to the Common Room.

"Man, I could use some food." He said, sitting on the couch and putting his head in his hands.

A house-elf came in carrying a tray of food.

"Here you are, sir."

"Thanks…" He looked at the house-elf. "Hey, Dobby."

"Mr. Malfoy, sir! How are you?"

"I'm not too good, Dobby. So, this is where you came after being freed? Why would you come here?"

"Dobby is treated nicely here. Not that I wasn't treated nicely when you were my master…"

"I'm sorry I treated you poorly, Dobby. That was when I was a Malfoy."

"You are no longer a Malfoy, Master Malfoy?"

"No, Dobby. I'm a Potter." He said, proudly.

"A…A Potter, sir? Like Harry Potter?"

"Yes, Dobby. He's my twin."

"Yes. Dobby can see the family resemblance between yourself and Harry Potter. But, you were mean to Dobby. Not like Harry Potter. Harry Potter was kind to Dobby. He freed me."

"Yes, Dobby. I remember." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, enjoy your meal, Mr. Mal…Potter."

"You have a lot of respect for Potter, don't you?"

"Yes. I do. But I have just as much respect for you…But, Harry Potter defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and stopped the house-elf enslavement. Well, somewhat. Dobby is no longer treated like vermin."

"I'm sorry I treated you like vermin. I'm trying to change."

"Good luck, Mr. Mal…Potter."

"Call me Draco, Dobby. So there's no confusion."

"Yes, Draco, sir. Dobby will do that, sir."

"Ok. Thanks for the food, Dobby. You may go now."

Dobby left.

Harry was asleep when a giant weight landed on his stomach.

He woke up to see Dobby the house-elf sitting on his chest.

"Dobby? What are you doing?"

"You did not tell Dobby you had a brother."

"Yes, Dobby." He said, irately. "I do. But, this couldn't wait until morning?"

"Dobby supposes it could have. Harry Potter's brother is Dobby's old master."

"Yes, Dobby. I know. Draco is my brother."

"He told Dobby to call him Draco. He is proud to be a Potter, I think."

"Thank you, Dobby."

"Well, Dobby should go."

"Good idea."

The next morning

"So, you're proud to be a Potter?"

"Who told you that?"

"A certain house-elf."

"Yeah. Dobby came to see me last night. He brought me food. It's nice to know he found a job. I was sad to see him go."

The two of them were in Potions class. Draco was turned around in his seat, talking to Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy? Would you come here, please?" Professor Snape said.

Draco got out of his chair and walked to the Professor's desk.

"Draco? Professor Dumbledore said you need Occlumency. Is this true?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, then. Be here after dinner."

"I will be."

"Don't be late, Mr. Malfoy."

"Potter."

"One Potter is enough."

"Are you going to hate me like you hate him?"

Professor Snape sighed.

"No, Draco." He said.

"Have you always known I was a Potter?"

"No. I had my theories, but I could never prove them. No. In my class, you are Mr. Malfoy."

"Can't I just be Draco? I don't want to be Malfoy."

"Fine, _Draco_. Go sit down,_ Draco._ Be here after dinner,_ Draco._"

"Can I learn a Patronus too?"

"No." He snapped. "If you want that, go to Potter."

"Harry can do a Patronus?"

"Unfortunately. Now, go."

Draco went back to his seat next to Goyle.

"You never told me you could do a Patronus."

"You never asked." Harry smirked.

"You can get a full corporeal Patronus? With an animal?"

"Yep."

"What is it?"

"A stag. Dad's Animagus form."

"Dad was an Animagus?"

"Of course! He was a Marauder. They were all Animagi." (Not sure if that's what more than one Animagus is or not. I don't think it's spelled right, either. But, if anyone can tell me, great. Anyway)

"Except Lupin, of course." Ron said. "He was a werewolf."

"And that's why they became Animagi. Their hang out was the Shrieking Shack."

"So, who was what?"

"Dad was a stag. Sirius was a dog. And Peter was a rat."

"Figures."

"My rat to be exact." Ron said.

"Eew! You rat was a man? That is disgusting, Weasel."

Ron turned a radiant shade of red.

"It's not like I knew he was a man."

"And you kept him in your pocket? So close to…" He dropped his voice. "So close to your…ahem"

"I didn't know he was a man! Honest!"

"No wonder the man tried to get close to me. He'd been in the Weasel's pocket! What a way to get off. Just let the boy put you in his pocket…"

Harry couldn't contain the laughter that had been threatening to explode inside him and he burst out laughing.

"Mr. Potter? Are you paying attention?"

"Yes." Both Draco and Harry said.

Ron had sunken down into his chair and was hidden behind his book.

"I didn't know Scabbers wasn't a rat."

"Sirius had a point though. 12 years is a long time for a rat to live." Harry said.

"You mean, he was a rat all that time?"

"Yeah. He started out as my brother's rat."

"So, he's always been a pedophile, then?"

"Guess so."

"Nasty." Draco commented, scrunching his nose. "Good thing I stayed away from him. Probably would have raped me or something."

"Probably."

They finished class and then went to dinner.

Draco sat next to Rainy.

"How was class, Dray?"

"Pretty good." He answered, piling food onto his plate. "Boring, really. We did book work."

"What are you doing for break, Malfoy? Blaise asked.

"Staying here. Like I always do. Nothing to do at home. So, I stay here. More fun."

"I'm going home." Rainy said.

"Be careful." Draco said.

"Why?"

"I…I dunno. I just want you to be careful when I can't protect you."

She leaned closer to him.

"Draco? Is everything alright? You haven't touched your food. And you didn't touch breakfast, and you weren't here for lunch. You need to eat, love. You never know what might come up when you'll need your strength."

He looked at her suspiciously.

"What do you know?"

She looked taken aback.

"Know? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I meant nothing."

"You look ill, Draco. You should go see Madame Pomfrey."

"I'm fine." He smiled at her. "Honest. I just didn't sleep well last night."

"I'm sorry." She ran her hand through his hair.

"Dobby works here. Did you know that?"

"Dobby the house-elf?"

"Yeah. He served me food last night."

"No wonder you didn't eat breakfast."

"I had a terrible dream."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you staying for Christmas?"

"I just told you I'm going home."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

Rainy rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and turned back to her food.

Draco stared at his food. His mind wandered back to his dream. He looked over at Harry, who was laughing and joking with his friends. Draco would have enjoyed laughing with his friends about something other than at someone like they always did. He didn't understand why Slytherins couldn't have fun unless they were poking fun at someone and making that person feel bad.

"Draco?" Rainy's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Eat. Or I'll shove it down your throat."

"Better eat, Malfoy. I think she means business."

"I'm not hungry. I have to go anyway. I'm expected in Professor Snape's classroom after dinner." He got up to leave, but Rainy grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"And for it to be after dinner, you have to eat something." She handed him the fork. "Eat."

"Rainy?" He whined. "Professor Snape will kill me if I'm late."

"I'll kill you if you don't eat."

"You aren't my mother."

"No. I'm not. But, I am your girlfriend." She said, like it was supposed to matter to him who she was.

"Fine." He took his fork and dug into his spaghetti. He hadn't realized how hungry he was before.

"There. Now, don't you feel better?"

"Yes. Can I go now, Mother?"

"Fine."

"You know, for a 15 year old, you're pretty bossy."

"I'm even prettier when I'm nice."

"Ha ha…ha!" He kissed her on the cheek and got up. "See you guys later."

A/N: That took a long time to write. Next chapter, Occlumency lessons and possibly Christmas break. Possibly. Don't hold me to it. Peace


	12. Chapter 11

The Other Boy Who Lived

Draco opened the door to Professor Snape's classroom.

"Good evening, Draco. I once again have the misfortune of doing this. Hopefully, you're better at this than Potter."

"I hope so."

"Now, you know why we have to do this, correct?"

"So the Dark Lord can't use my thoughts against me."

"Correct."

"Man, I wish I had my old life back."

"Well, we could modify your memory, but that's too risky. You could lose too much. So, we'll go with this."

"Alright."

"Ok. I'm warning you now. Giving you your warning now. Potter kept being caught off guard even though I clearly counted to three."

"What do I do?"

"Use any spell you can to get me to stop."

"Any spell? Got it. Any spell."

"Ok. One, two, three. _Legilimens_!"

"_Protego_!" The spell was knocked away.

"Well, done, Draco. Well done. Again. One, two…_Legilimens_!"

Draco wasn't ready this time. The spell hit him and he was forced to relive his worst memories. The last one was the dream. He finally cried out,

"_Expelliarmus_!" and the visions stopped.

"What happened, Draco?" Professor Snape asked, picking up his wand.

"I wasn't ready."

"The last thing. What was it?"

"A dream I had last night…."

"A dream? You dreamed Potter was dead?"

"I'm not happy about it…I think the Dark Lord knows about it."

"What makes you sure?"

"I'm not sure, actually. But, if he can get into my head, then he saw the dream."

"I don't doubt it." Professor Snape said, twirling his wand. "Alright. One more time."

"Alright."

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright. One, two, three. _Legilimens_!"

"_Protego_!" The spell once again bounced away.

"Good job, Draco. Very well done."

"Can we be done for the day? That spell wore me out."

"Yes. Go to bed. But, don't forget to clear your mind. If you don't the Dark Lord could know your thoughts."

Draco nodded.

"Good night."

"Night, Professor."

Draco left the room and went to the Common Room. Rainy was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Hey, love."

"Evening, Dray."

He sat next to her.

"What ya reading?"

"A book."

"What book?"

She showed him the title.

"You and your romance novels. Tell me. Is this one as raunchy as the one you were reading last week?"

"Yes." She said, not looking at him.

"So, when you finally decide to lose it to me, I'll have the books to thank for your knowledge."

She didn't respond at first. Draco waited for what he said to sink in. She finally caught what exactly he had just said. When it registered in her head what he was talking about, she sat the book down and looked at him.

"Draco? That is the worst thing you have ever said to me. I don't even think of "losing it", as you say, to anyone until I'm well out of school and happily married. I have more dignity than that. Honestly. Losing your virginity at age 15." She turned back to her book.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to make you rant. Just being flirty."

"Hm. How did your lesson go?"

"Good. I'm beginning to think I'm the stronger twin."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, for starters, Voldemort went for Potter first. Why would he go for him if not to get him out of the way? He always kills the weaker ones first. You know that."

"Ok. Why else do you think you're the stronger twin?"

"I'm better at clearing my mind than Potter."

"That's because you had to. Otherwise, Lucius would read your mind."

"He could get into my head, anyway." Draco said, quietly. "That's how he knew I hated him."

Rainy set her book down and faced Draco. She put her hand on top of his.

"Hey? He can't hurt you anymore. Not from where he is. And I think he's going to be there a long time."

"Voldemort has more Death Eaters. Even your father is one."

"Yes. Yes he is. Not one of the more important ones, but he still is one."

"Exactly. I'm not safe anymore."

"Draco? Don't talk like that. You are the stronger twin. Obviously, if Voldemort saw you as a threat, he'd kill you."

"Thanks, Rainy." He said, sarcastically.

"How does Potter stay safe?"

"He stays here. But, he gets into trouble while he's here. That's what makes him stronger than me."

"He's a trouble maker? So, he's stronger?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that makes sense." She said, sarcastically.

"Well, he gets away with more."

"Guess that's true."

"You guess? Rainy? The boy could murder someone and with his luck, the person would be a Death Eater and everyone knows the Death Eaters are after him."

"True. But if you do it in front of Professor Snape, you could get off."

"Oh, wow. Professor Snape is my only hope if I wish to commit murder."

"Ok. So, you can't get away with murder."

"No. I could get away with murder. You forget who I was raised by."

"Oh, yes. Lucifer. Now, he could get away with murder."

"And he has."

"I bet. But, you need to get to bed."

"It's still early."

"Don't care."

"It's 8 o'clock!"

"Fine. Do homework. Something productive."

"Bored with me already?"

"No. This is just a really good book."

"Sorry to keep you from it. I'll go bug Crabbe and Goyle." He got up and walked off.

He found Crabbe and Goyle arm wrestling with a couple of first years and didn't feel like interrupting them. He decided to take Rainy's advice and go do homework.

He grabbed his Potions book and went to his bed. He flopped onto his stomach and opened the book to his essay.

After about an hour of staring at words, the words started to jumble and Draco felt his head start to drop. When he couldn't hold it up any longer, he let it drop onto his textbook and fell asleep, completely forgetting to clear his mind.

Break

"Well, Wormtail. I think the other Potter boy is now a threat to us."

"Why do you say that?"

"He doesn't want me to see into his mind."

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone in my mind either."

Voldemort put his hands together and watched the flames in the fireplace.

"True. But, there's a difference between Draco and Harry. Harry can see in my mind as well. Draco cannot… What's this? Draco is dreaming of the girl again. He cares deeply for her…How sweet. She could be useful in breaking him down."

"I believe she's going home for vacation, sir."

"Excellent. If I'm not mistaken, her father is one of my followers. Bring him to me. We need to have a little talk, I think." He reached over and took the glass of water off the table and brought it slowly to his lips, a plan forming in his mind…

A/N: Well, there's the next chapter. I didn't get to Christmas vacation. This is actually one of the few times Voldemort shows up in my story. He's not a key character to the story. Obviously, he'll be in it later, because Harry has got to battle him one last time…You know, the whole prophecy thingy…but, anyway…Peace!


	13. Chapter 12

The Other Boy Who Lived

A/N: **HandsOff? **Rainy is leaving, but she's coming back. I didn't mean for her to sound suspicious. She's not really a key character as of yet. She's more important towards the end of the story. She's not evil, per se, but she's not nice… Anyway! On with the story!

Harry's scar started tingling and he absentmindedly rubbed it.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked.

"He's happy about something."

Ron didn't ask who Harry was talking about.

"Do you know what?"

"No. But, I'm sure it has something to do with Draco and me. There's nothing else important going on. That I can think of."

"I still don't trust him."

"I know. And Rainy doesn't trust me. So, me and Draco are in the same boat. The two people closest to us don't trust our family."

"Sorry, Harry. But, he's given me no reason to trust him."

"I know. But, he's a really nice guy."

"Yeah. Right."

"You wouldn't understand. Fred and George would know. If they'd been separated at age one and then grew up enemies, they'd feel the same way."

"Fred and George wouldn't grow up enemies. They're identical."

"Fine." He looked around the Common Room. "Aha! Parvati!"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Say you were in my situation."

"Which one?"

"Say your sister and you were separated and then when you were reunited, you were enemies, would you trust your sister?"

"Sure."

"Even if she was raised by a family that supported you-know-who and you were against him?"

"I don't know about that. That's a hard one, Harry. I guess given time, I would. But, you and Malfoy are like night and day, honestly."

"Yeah. I know that. But, you'd trust her?"

"After I got to know her a little better."

"Ok. See, Ron? Parvati understands."

"Ok." Ron sighed.

"You don't have to trust him, Ron. But, could you just give him a chance? For me? As my friend?"

"Ok, Harry. You judgment has never been wrong before."

"Except last year."

"Well, yeah. But everyone has slip ups. So, I'll give him a chance."

"That's all I ask."

"Ok."

Harry closed the textbook and stood up.

"Well, I'm going up. I'm tired."

"Ok. Night."

Harry went to bed.

The holidays came and Draco saw Rainy off. He went into the castle and went to the Great Hall. Harry was sitting alone at a table.

"Hey, bro. Where are your friends?"

"Home."

"Yeah. Rainy just went too."

"What about the rest of your friends?"

"Who cares? I really only care about Rainy."

"You worry about her don't you?"

"A little."

"What worries you most? That she'll break up with you?"

"Not really that. That's part of it, yeah. But I had the worst dream that she was dead."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And you were dead…And Narcissa too…And it was my fault."

"That's not good."

"It gets worse."

"What could be worse than that?"

"Voldemort knows."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. But, surely he can get into my head."

"Was this before the lessons?"

"Yeah. And there's more. I forgot to clear my mind the night I started them and I dreamt about Rainy."

Harry thought back to the night he and Ron had talked. Voldemort had been happy that night.

"You need to send an owl to Rainy."

"Why? What do you know?" He asked, looking worried.

"Nothing. I don't know anything. But, Voldemort's been happy lately. Like he's gotten good news. Have you been clearing your mind?"

"Yes." Draco lied.

"You're sure? No little slip ups? Nothing Voldemort could use against you?"

"No."

"Something tells me you aren't being totally honest."

Draco glared at Harry.

"I can help you."

"I don't need help." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Draco? Rainy's life may be on the line. You need to do this better than me."

Draco looked away.

"I'm trying. Damnit. But, when I try to clear my mind, I see you with a knife in your heart or Rainy, beaten and raped…and I can't do it."

"Yes, you can. I have faith in you."

Draco looked at Harry.

"You…You do?"

"Of course I do."

"Even after all I've done to you?"

"You've never done a thing to me." Harry said, looking at a picture across from him.

"But, everything I've said…"

"You wanted the attention that I was getting. I know this feeling because I always had it around Dudley."

"Well, you are better than me at everything."

"Not Potions. Or being an ass."

"True. But, you have fans."

"You have some too. If you'd just go with the fact that you're the other boy who lived."

"I'm the weaker twin."

"Maybe Voldemort just went for me to get me out of the way."

"That's what I said to Rainy!"

"Imagine that." Harry said, thoughtfully. "You should write to her. Make sure she's ok."

"Yeah." He got up, but sat back down. "She wouldn't be home yet."

"Alright. You can sit here and keep me company."

"Ok. Hey. Do you have a picture of our parents?"

"Yeah. It's in my room. Want me to go get it?"

"Sure."

"Wanna come?"

"You're inviting me? To your Common Room?"

"Sure. I've been in yours."

"When?"

"Second year. Me and Ron."

"I never saw you." He got up and followed Harry.

"Yeah you did."

"I think I'd see two Gryffindors in the Slytherin common room."

"You talked to us. How you couldn't tell it was us, I'm not sure."

"I spoke civilly to you?"

"Not really, actually. You said to me at one point, 'Honestly, if you were any slower you'd be going backward.'"

"Wow. How did I miss two Gryffindors and talk to them like they were my friends?" He asked, biting his fingernails thoughtfully.

"We were your friends. I swore you were so dense because if my two best friends, who I was always around, started acting funny, I'd notice."

"What?"

"If Ron came to me and called me Potter, I'd know that that is definitely not Ron. But, when Goyle defends Dumbledore and Crabbe gets offended when you insult the Weasley's, and then catch themselves in their mistakes, you just assume they're dense."

"That was you two?"

"Boy, you are dense." Harry laughed.

"I am not dense. I was confused." He said as they go to the third floor. "How much farther is your bloody dorm?"

"Seventh floor. Lots of stairs."

"Obviously."

They finally reached the Seventh Floor. Draco was out of breath.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get up these stairs everyday?"

"I put one foot in front of the other and tada! Here I am."

"Thanks, smartass."

"Anytime."

They got to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. Password?"

"Fuzzylumpkins"

"_Fuzzylumpkins_? That's your password?" Draco howled with laughter.

"Shut up, Draco _Conran_." He said, stepping through the hole. He turned around to see that Draco wasn't following him. "Come on."

"Is it safe?"

"No, Draco. Here there be Hippogriffs."

Fear then anger flashed across Draco's face.

"Shut up, Potter. Just because I decided to zone out at the exact moment that brainless dork of a professor said don't insult a Hippogriff doesn't mean you have to rub it in. He stepped through the hole and followed Harry to the Common Room.

At the bottom of the stairs, he looked around.

"Well, this is cozy."

"Harry! What'd you bring him in here for?" Neville cried.

"Oh, be quiet, Longbottom." Draco said. "Potter's just showing me something."

"You told him the password? He knows the password?"

"Yes, Neville. I did."

"Great. Now, he'll come in here all the time."

"If I do, Longbottom, it won't be to see you." He smirked at Neville.

"Come on, Draco. The dorm's this way."

"You're showing him the dorm, too?"

"Yep, Longbottom. I'm going into your room." He turned away from Neville and headed after Harry. "And I'm going to jump all over your bed!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Stop it, Draco. Leave Neville alone."

"He annoys me."

"And you annoy me. What's your point?"

Harry went to his bed and grabbed the picture of his parents.

"That's our mum?"

"Yep."

"And Dad?"

"Yep."

"You do look like him. Do you have a picture I can have of them?"

"That's the only one I've got…Well, here anyway. I've got one at home as well."

"So, these are our parents…"

"Yep."

"Wow."

Harry took the picture back from Draco and set it back down.

They went back downstairs where two first year girls were sitting.

"Look, Mary. That's Draco Malfoy. Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah."

Draco smiled at them and they giggled.

"He's Harry's brother, you know?"

"Really?"

Harry knew Mary had a crush on him. It was known in the house that she worshipped him almost as much as Colin Creevey.

They went back to the Great Hall and sat down.

"I forgot to show you dad's invisibility cloak."

"What?"

"Invisibility cloak. It's excellent."

"So, that's how you get away with so much stuff."

"Yeah. That and the Marauder's Map."

"What's that?"

"A map for marauders. It tells where everyone is and what they're doing."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Fred and George Weasley."

"They were pretty good beaters."

"Yeah. Remember that time in fourth year when they knocked you off your broom?"

"That wasn't funny."

"It got you away from me."

"Doesn't make it funny."

"Not from your point of view."

They sat at one of the tables and talked about life.

The rest of break was spent like this. The two of them sitting in the Great Hall, talking about life and Quidditch. Harry helped Draco clear his mind and Draco helped Harry on the Potions homework that was due after holidays.

On the last day of holidays, they were called into Dumbledore's office.

"Hello, Professor."

"Hello, boys. Please? Sit down. I have news."

"What news?"

"It's about which of you is stronger. Not that it's entirely important to the matter, but I felt you would like to know that Draco is the stronger twin. Voldemort did not attack you Harry because of who you were, he attacked you because…"

"He was trying to get me out of the way."

"Exactly."

"So, it really should have been me that Voldemort was after."

"Yes."

A/N: There's the next chapter. I would get the next one up, but I'm out of time here and the rest of the notebook is at home. I won't update again until Friday unless I decide to come to school tomorrow and work on the story. Hope you like this chapter. Peace!


	14. Note

Author's Note:

I am sorry for the inconvenience of not having updated The Other Boy who Lived in a while, but my beta is not responding to me…I think she is grounded, and just hasn't been allowed online or something, but anyway, I am thinking about just putting the chapters up, unbetaed, but I really want them to be their best. There are at least 4 chapters done, just not edited and things. So, when my beta gets her stuff together, the story will be back up and running. Sorry for those who really enjoyed the story and are awaiting my next chapter.


	15. Chapter 13

The Other Boy Who Lived

_**Earlier**_

"_**He was trying to get me out of the way."**_

"_**Exactly."**_

"_**So, it really should have been me that Voldemort was after."**_

"_**Yes."**_

"So, now I've got to kill him?"

"No." Harry said, thoughtfully. "It's still me. He marked me as his equal. But, he didn't hear the whole prophecy and had to make a quick decision. Peter didn't know which of us was stronger."

"He told Voldemort that there were twins, but he didn't know which was stronger. So Voldemort decided to take his chances." Dumbledore explained.

"So, I'm the stronger twin?"

"Yes, Draco. You are. Being the oldest makes you the strongest."

"How did I get both?"

"Just lucky I guess. And being both the oldest and the strongest, you have the responsibility to look after Harry."

"Just what I need," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Draco watching over me."

Draco smirked at him then turned to Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor? I was wondering. Ever since I found out Potter was my twin, I've been thinking about things."

"You noticed how you used to feel protective of him when someone insulted him?"

"Yeah." Draco frowned. He remembered an exact time it happened too. It was third year and he had warned Harry multiple times about Sirius Black coming after him. At the time, he thought he'd done it to make Harry scared, but it didn't seem to happen that way because Harry just went looking for Black. "I used to think that it was because I didn't think anyone else should be privileged to mess with him but me..."

"But, now you think it's because you were looking out for me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm flattered. I didn't know you cared for me." Harry batted his eyes at Draco. "But, I don't need to be cared for or looked after. I've done enough by myself."

"True, Harry. And that's what makes you stronger. You're stronger than Draco because you have to be. You may be the weaker twin, but you're the braver one.

"Ain't that the truth?" Draco muttered, softly.

Harry thought about the new information he was getting. Draco, not himself was the stronger twin. Maybe that meant…He spoke up.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir? If Draco is the stronger twin, then do I still have to defeat Voldemort?"

Dumbledore nodded, slowly.

"Yes, Harry. I'm afraid you do. The prophecy is that the one who he marks as his equal will defeat him and he marked you. Not Draco."

"So, is that why you put me with the Dursleys?" He asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "So that I'd be strong when I need to be, because believe me. Living with them will make any orphan strong."

"Exactly, Harry."

Draco looked confused.

"So, Voldemort doesn't know I'm the stronger twin?"

"No. We don't believe he does."

Harry looked at Draco oddly.

"But it doesn't matter that Draco is the strong one. I still have to do it..." His eyes got haunted. "Draco could hit him and weaken him, but I have to deliver the final blow and kill him."

"Yes, Harry. You must defeat Voldemort."

Draco eyed his brother warily.

"What if Harry doesn't defeat him?" He asked, quietly.

Both Dumbledore and Harry were silent.

"Potter? What if you don't defeat him?"

Harry looked at Draco. His eyes bored into him.

"I die." He said, slowly and seriously.

Draco looked at the floor and bit his lip.

"Oh...That's...uh...Reassuring..."

He looked back at Harry, who was looking out the window. He thought Harry had blacked out so he watched for a minute. He jumped after five minutes of watching his brother with great scrutiny when Harry said,

"You, me, Dumbledore and Voldemort are the only ones who know this, Draco." He turned back to look at Draco with a dark expression on his face that scared Draco a little. He had never seen Harry look so evil before. "And I'd like it to stay that way."

"You mean, your sidekicks don't even know?"

"No. And I don't want them to. The only reason I care that you know is because you are my family and this has to do with you as well. The prophecy does not involve Ron and Hermione, so they don't need to know. Also, Rainy and Blaise are not family so they do not need to know."

Draco gulped and nodded. He did not want to get on Harry's bad side right now. Harry looked as if he was ready to kill...

He decided to ask a question to get more information on his role in this war.

"So, if Voldemort isn't after me then I'm not in danger?"

"Yes. You're still in danger. Voldemort could very well use you to get to Harry. This is why I must press how important it is that you learn Occlumency, Draco." Dumbledore said, looking at Draco over his glasses.

"I'll try harder. Much harder." Draco said, nodding.

"Very good. Now, you two run along and enjoy the rest of your holiday."

"Alright, Professor." Draco said, cheerfully.

"Goodbye, Professor." Harry said, in a haunting voice.

The two of them left the office.

When they got passed the gargoyle, Draco turned to Harry.

"Potter? Wanna go play Quidditch or something? I'll even let you win?" He raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Eh?" He knew Harry couldn't turn down Quidditch.

Harry smiled softly.

"Yeah? Wanna go?" Draco elbowed him in the ribs and smiled.

"Alright...Let's go!"

"Aha! I knew you'd go for that one!" Draco threw his arm around his younger brother's shoulders and the two of them walked to the locker room to get their brooms.


	16. Chapter 14

The Other Boy Who Lived

Rainy returned to Hogwarts feeling rather refreshed. She went to her dorm and unpacked, then went down to dinner. When she was just about to the Great Hall, Ron walked up beside her out of nowhere, startling her.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He asked, keeping a steady pace with her slowly increasing one.

"Probably with yours." She shot back, snottily and walked quickly away from him.

"I'm serious, Laurena." He called after her.

She stopped and turned around.

"What's it to you where he is? I mean, why do you care?"

"I need to make sure he hasn't killed Harry or something."

Rainy scoffed.

"Draco wouldn't touch Potter with a 10 foot pole."

"How do you know?"

"I'm his girlfriend, stupid." She said, hotly.

"Well, I'm Harry's best friend and he doesn't tell me everything."

"He didn't tell me that Potter isn't on his list of people to kill. I just know." She looked thoughtful. "Call it Lover's Instinct." She curled her lip at him. "Something you'd know nothing about."

Ron clenched his fists and growled at her.

Rainy glared at him.

"Don't growl at me, Weasley."

He growled louder.

"Urgh...Why am I even talking to you? Excuse me. I have to get to dinner." She walked away from Ron, who stood fuming for a moment, then muttered, "Women" and walked in the opposite direction towards the Quidditch Pitch. He knew that if Harry wasn't at dinner and he wasn't in the Common Room (Ron had already checked), the next logical place was the Quidditch Pitch. And he'd bet anything Malfoy was there as well.

Break

"Come on, Draco! That broom of yours isn't that slow!"

"Shut up, Potter."

"No wonder you can't beat me at Quidditch."

Draco zoomed up to Harry and hit him in the arm...

"Urgh..." Harry shouted in frustration.

"Tag! You're it!"

"That was not fair!"

Draco laughed and took off. Harry took off after him and had soon caught up to him. But, just when he was about to tag him, Draco dove towards the ground and threw Harry off balance. He flipped over the front of his broom and held on for a minute, suspended in the air.

"Well, this brings back memories." He said, sourly. He swung himself back onto the broom and looked at Draco, whose jaw was hanging open and he was laughing.

"Wonderful trick, Potter. Well done." Draco clapped for him.

Harry dove at Draco, but Draco just flew away from him.

Harry was about three feet from Draco when Draco turned abruptly and headed straight at Harry.

"What the..." Harry said.

Five seconds before they were about to hit each other, Draco pulled up, sending Harry tumbling. He kept a hold on his broom and didn't fall over this time. Instead he got control and followed Draco.

Draco was enjoying himself too much. He noticed that Harry was close behind him coming up on him at break neck speed, and an idea popped into his head...As soon as Harry was close enough to tag him, he stopped quickly. Harry zoomed past him and almost careened into a tree. He pulled up quickly and avoided it.

"You training for that ballet again, Potter?" He caught the glare Harry was giving him. "What's the matter, Potter? My slow broom to fast for you? Well, here. How 'bout I come to you, then?" Draco came just within reach of Harry. Harry inched forward, ready to tag his brother, but something didn't seem right...Then, he noticed what it was...Draco was moving backwards slowly.

"Stay still. I can't tag you if you don't stay still." He smiled.

Draco put his hand on his chin.

"That doesn't give me much cause to want to stay still. You wanting to tag me." He backed up faster as Harry came at him faster.

"Stop teasing me and let me tag you."

"Nope." He jolted backwards as Harry jolted forwards.

"Stop it."

"Fine. I'll stop." He stopped.

"Thank you." Harry reached out to tag Draco, but he flipped over and hung upside down. "Damnit, Draco!"

Draco smiled up at Harry.

"What am I damning, brother?"

"Quit hanging around and let me tag you." Harry smirked.

Draco, feeling ready to pass out from all the blood in his head, flipped himself back over.

Harry reached out to tag Draco, when some one from below them called, "Oy! Harry!"

Harry looked down to see Ron standing below them.

"Hey, Ron. Be right down."

"Count on Weasley to ruin a perfectly good game." Draco muttered as they descended from the sky. They landed and dismounted their brooms. Draco set his on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Thanks a lot, Weasel-bee. You ruined our game." He sneered.

"Shove off, Malfoy."

"None of the Gryffindors have any good comebacks." He said, airily.

"What did you need, Ron?" Harry asked, ignoring his brother.

"Isn't it obvious, Potter? He's obsessed with you."

Harry glared at his brother, who just raised his eyebrows at him.

"Draco? That isn't necessary."

Draco looked away from them and admired a blade of grass.

"How were your holidays, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Boring. Yours?"

"Same as usual. Been practicing Quidditch."

"Did you see Rainy?" Draco piped up, impatiently.

"Over holidays? No. On my way to find you, yes."

"How is she?"

"Rude." Ron nodded. "Very rude."

Draco rolled his eyes so far into the back of his head, that he looked like a zombie.

"That isn't what I meant. Did she look hurt?"

"Not really."

Draco's jaw dropped and stayed dropped for a few seconds.

"You're catching flies, Draco." Harry said, in a sing song voice while looking at the sky.

Draco shut his mouth.

"Not really? What do you mean, not really?"

"Well, she didn't look any more hurt than she normally does. She looked sad."

"Do you know where she was headed?"

"Dinner."

"See you later, Potter." He grabbed his broom and ran off.

"What's his problem?" Ron asked, watching Draco run off.

"He's been very worried about Rainy."

"Oh."

"You shouldn't be hard on him, Ron."

"ME? He started it." Ron raged

Harry sighed.

"I know he did." Harry said quietly. "And I stood up for you."

"What were you playing? It looked like tag or something."

"We were playing tag." Harry smiled.

"How old are you again?" Ron smirked.

"16."

"And you're playing...Tag?" Ron asked, slowly.

"Yes."

Harry picked up his broom and walked towards the castle. Ron followed.

"16 year olds don't play tag, Harry."

"We've never played tag before."

"Did you suggest it?"

"No. Draco did."

Ron rubbed his hands together in a very evil way.

"Malfoy plays tag...Great for blackmail."

"Now, Ron. That's not nice. Because if you tell that he was playing tag, then he'd tell that I was playing tag with him, and then I'll come after you. I know where you sleep, you know?"

Ron gasped.

"I'm kidding, Ron."

Ron followed Harry silently for a moment, then said,

"So, what am I supposed to call him now?"

"What?"

"Do I call him Malfoy or what?"

"I don't care. Call him whatever you want."

"Cool. Arsehole works for me."

"Ron!" Harry laughed. "Don't call him that!"

"What? He's been a real arse for the last 6 years. I think he deserves the name." Ron nodded. He moved his hand in an arc and said dramatically, "It suits him well."

"He's been one to me as well. You don't see me calling him that..."

Ron shrugged.

"Fine. Potter it is then."

"Fine. Won't confuse me, you calling him Potter. He calls me Potter, you call me Harry. Easy enough."

Harry opened the doors to the Entrance Hall and they walked inside.


	17. Chapter 15

**Sumary After 16 years, Draco finds he has a twin. He doesn't like who his twin is, but he really doesn't have a choice who his family is  
**

**A.N.- Sorry it has taken so friggin long to update, but I haven't had internet for awhile. I moved and such and things got crappy as well as I lost the notebook with the bloody story, so, I'm sorry, but I have updated. If anyone is still interested...**

**Also, I do not own the characters in this story. Not the cannon ones anyway. **

**The Other Boy Who Lived**

The next day at breakfast, Draco was in a good mood. Rainy noticed and commented.

"Thank you, love."

"How are the lessons going?"

"Good. Potter's helping me."

"You're spending too much time with him." She said, rolling her eyes and picking up a piece of toast.

"I'm sorry." He said, patting her head and making her flinch. "You want me to insult him more?"

"That would be great."

He turned around to the Gryffindor able and shouted loudly,

"Hey, Potter." Harry looked up. "Your aunt's a cow!"

The Slytherins laughed.

"Moo." Draco said, which caused an uproar at the Slytherin table.

Harry grinned and turned his attention back to his food. Draco turned back to Rainy, grinning.

"Better?"

"A little."

"There's just no pleasing you, is there?"

"You didn't mean it."

He sighed which caused Rainy to glance sideways at him.

"Everything alright, Drag?"

He shook his head. Her attention left her food and immediately went to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried. That's all."

"About?"

He looked at her.

"You. Did anything happen over break?"

She smiled.

"I got lots of presents."

Read and Review por favor


	18. Chapter 16

**Sumary After 16 years, Draco finds he has a twin. He doesn't like who his twin is, but he really doesn't have a choice who his family is.**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story. **

**The Other Boy Who Lived**

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I meant bad things."

Rainy frowned.

"No. Nothing bad. Nick was an arse, but other than that, no. Why?"

"No reason."

"No reason? Or no reason you'd like to talk about?"

"No reason I'd like to talk about." He said looking at her and smiling, slightly.

"Alright. We'll talk later."

Draco went to the Common Room after breakfast. Rainy came in some time later with her friends Toby and Kale.

Draco heard her tell them she'd see them later and meandered over to him.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" She asked, flopping onto her stomach across from him.

"No."

"She sighed and put her head on her hands.

"Dragon? You can't keep it bottled up inside you. I can't help you…"

"I don't need help, Ray." He cut her off, still furiously writing about where you find Billywig stings and what they're used for.

She watched him write.

"You accepted help from Potter."

"I accepted help from Potter because Potter is good at Occlumency."

Rainy scoffed, which caused Draco to flinch. He looked at her.

"Look," He said, putting down his quill. "I'm sorry I don't feel like talking right now. But, I don't feel like 'letting go' or whatever it is you want me to do. Right now, I want to do my homework and get you and Potter out of my head so I don't think about you dying." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

Rainy was silent for a few seconds before saying:

"Why don't you want to think of me?"

"Because. Voldemort might see and attack you."

"Oh." She said, quietly. Draco looked at her strangely and she smiled at him.

"Yeah."

"You dream at me?" She asked, pushing hair out of her eyes.

"Of course."

"And Potter?" She said, slowly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Gee, Rains. You make it sound like I dream of the two of you having sex or something!" He laughed.

"Sorry. That wasn't what I meant it to sound like." She smiled and looked thoughtful. "Well, I could see what's wrong with dreaming of Potter. But, me?"

"I kill you." He said, quietly. The humor in his voice was gone.

"Oh, Draco. That's horrible."

"Yeah. And I kill my mother and Potter."

"Why does it matter that you kill Potter?"

Draco gave her a look that made her cringe on the inside. She knew she maybe shouldn't have said that.

"It matters because he's my brother."

She knew she should have stopped at her last comment, but her mind said otherwise and she put her foot in her mouth again.

"A month ago, you'd have been willing to kill him."

He glared at her, but she wasn't backing down. She was going to get him to talk even if it meant that her life was on the line. She glared back.

"A month ago, I was a Malfoy."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You still are."


	19. Chapter 17

**Sumary After 16 years, Draco finds he has a twin. He doesn't like who his twin is, but he really doesn't have a choice who his family is.**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story. **

**The Other Boy Who Lived**

"No. I'm not, Laurena." He said, coldly through clenched teeth. She flinched when he used her whole name. "I will never be a Malfoy again. Not after the way Lucius treated me. For 16 years. And do you know why he did it?" He paused for her answer. When she didn't, he went on. "I'll tell you why. He did it because he despises the Potters. All four of us. And guess what else? He despises mudbloods. Know what that means? Draco's got (he held up two fingers) two strikes against him. What are the strikes you ask? I'll tell you." He ticked the strikes off on his fingers. "I'm a Potter and I'm a mudblood. The fact that I'm the stronger twin means nothing. That's a bonus to Lucifer. That means he can curse me more than Potter, because, apparently, I'm supposed to take it better than Potter." He lowered his voice to just above a whisper and looked at her with a cold stare. "So, the next time you want to even think about calling me a Malfoy? Think again."

Rainy sat back and listened to him rant. This was what she needed to hear. She needed to hear Draco rant like this and get it all off his chest before he exploded.

"And you know what else?" Draco asked, then laughed slightly, shaking his head. "Dumbledore knew I was the stronger twin, but he put Harry with those evil Muggles. Do you know what they did to him? What they did to the Famous Harry Potter?"

"No, Draco. What did they do?" She asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"They…They locked him in a cupboard. Harry Potter! The boy who lived! They called him a freak."

Rainy cocked her head to the side and thought out loud.

"Well, he is kinda a freak."

"Rainy! That's not the point! The point is that they put him in a cupboard. For 11 years."

"Draco? That isn't your fault that they did that to him. Honestly, it's not…But, you're talking yourself in circles. That's your problem."

"No. My problem is that I almost became a Death Eater which means I could have killed my brother. And you don't care!" He looked hurt.

"Of course I care." She said, running her hand down his cheek. "I care about you. Not Potter."

"I'm not asking you to care about him."

She sat up.

"I think you are."

"What? No, I'm not."

"You want me to accept Potter as your brother and be nice to him, but I can't."

He looked up at her and frowned.

"Why not?" He asked. Rainy opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and shut it again. "I can understand Weasley hating me. I've never given him a reason to like me. But, what has Potter ever done to you? Anything? Anything at all?" Rainy looked down at her lap and didn't answer. "Well?" He eyed her, viciously, waiting for an answer.

"He stole your fame."

"And he did that to _me_. Not you, Laurena." He watched her flinch again when he called her 'Laurean'. He waited a minute to see if she'd say anything else. When she didn't, he said. "So, he's done nothing to you, then?" She was still silent. He tapped her on the knee and she looked at him. "I'm still waiting on a decent answer as to what Potter has ever done to you. Do you have one?"

"I asked him…" She cleared her throat.

"You asked him what?" Draco pressed, carefully. The answer didn't seem to be coming anytime soon so Draco sighed, looked at the wall for a moment and waited for her to tell him.

"I asked him out once."

Draco's head snapped around so fast he saw stars.

"You did what? You asked Potter out?" He smiled "You hate him because he turned you down."

"He turned me down because I'm a Slytherin."

"When did you ask him?""

""Two years ago. It took a lot of courage to ask him and he turns me down."

"He doesn't trust Slytherins. But, I doubt he turned you down because of that. It probably played a part as we were pretty mean to him that year."

"I wasn't." She said, defensively. "I worshipped him. Like all the other girls. You two are the hottest guys in Hogwarts since James Potter and Sirius Black."

"My father and Godfather, who I'm related to by marriage instead if blood."

"What?" She asked, frowning, trying to do math in her head, but getting dizzy.

"My godfather was Sirius Black and he's my mom's cousin, which made him my second cousin."


	20. Chapter 18

**Sumary After 16 years, Draco finds he has a twin. He doesn't like who his twin is, but he really doesn't have a choice who his family is.**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story. **

**The Other Boy Who Lived**

"That makes me dizzy."

They sat quietly for a second before Rainy said: "It's a nice day outside. Let's go play in the snow."

Draco nodded before standing and getting bundled to go outside.

When they got outside, they met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and the five of them built a snowman.

Professor McGonagle and Professor Dumbledore were strolling through the courtyard when they saw the quintet building the snowman.

"It's nice that even with all that's happened over the years, the students can still find the time to enjoy themselves." She said, before realizing that three of the scarves were red and two were green. "Slytherin and Gryffindor are getting along?" She asked, looking up at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore looked to the five and smiled.

"The Potter twins."

"They've become close haven't they?"

"Yes, they have. Hopefully they will remain that way."

"It's nice to see Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy getting along. I don't have to worry about being hit when I break up their fights."

Dumbledore chuckled and continued walking.

The rest of the year, Harry worried something might happen. Draco was doing better at Occlumency. Harry had taken over for Professor Snape.

"You'd be a great DADA teacher, Potter." Draco said, taking a seat in a chair.

"Yeah. I know. But, you weren't saying that last year when you ratted me out."

"Hey. What can I say? I was a snarky bastard and you were breaking the rules."

"Yeah. Well, I got caught and can't get this lovely tattoo out of my hand."

"What tattoo?" Draco, asked leaning forward.

"The one that says 'I will not tell lies'."

"Let me see."

Harry held out his hand as proof of what Draco's tattling had done. Draco looked at the scar and sucked in a breath.

"I'm sorry, Potter. I had no idea she'd do that to you."

"Yeah. Hurt like hell. So if I ever get murdered, I have a new mark to identify my body."

"Don't say that about yourself." He said, not looking at Harry.

"At least you got to live your life thinking you'd live the next day."

"I prayed I'd wake up everyday."

"Me too. Even before I found out I was a wizard. Uncle Vernon used to starve me for weeks." He said, quietly.

"Is that all they did?"

"Well, the adults, yes. Dudley used to beat me black and blue and when I told, Aunt Petunia believed Dudley over me. I don't know why they hate me."

"Maybe because you're a Potter."

"Yeah. That makes sense."

"Potter? Why did you turn Rainy down?"

"Sorry?"

"Rainy? She said she asked you out and you turned her down. Why?"

Harry shrugged.

"Dunno."

"Do you find her unattractive?"

"No. She's a very pretty girl. But, I liked someone else. It was nothing against her. Why?"

"She said that's the reason she doesn't like you."

"Well, if you weren't with her…"

"You'd consider it?"

"Sure." Harry frowned. He had no idea why Draco was asking this of him.

"So, you're lusting after my girl?" Draco said, seriously but a hint of a smile played at his lips.

"What?! No…I.."

"So, you don't want her?"

"No way! She's…"

"She's what, Potter?" He said, staring at Harry.

"She's your girlfriend!"

"But, if she wasn't?"

"Then, I'd date her." He said, nodding.

"So, if I broke up with her tomorrow?" He said, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I would stay away from her."

"Why is that?" Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"She dated you."

Draco's eyes widened in hurt before narrowing again.

"What's that supposed to mean?! She's not diseased, Potter!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" He shrieked. "I meant I don't date leftovers."

Draco's eyes remained narrow.

"So…" He looked away, thoughtfully. "She's leftovers." He nodded. "I see."

"Ugh." Harry said, throwing his hands up. Clearly you aren't clearing your mind."

"Nope." He sat back and put his hands behind his head.

"Well, don't forget to tonight."

"Nope." He closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

"Tired?"

"After the way you treated me? How could I not be?"

Harry shrugged.

"I'm tired." He said,

"Would you mind calling it a night?"

"Aright. We'll call it a night. How's your studying going?"

"For final's tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I think I'll come out above Granger."

"Yeah, right."

"Ok. Maybe not."

"Maybe a close second."

"A _very_ close second." Draco added in.

"Possibly." They ended their conversation and gathered their thing to leave the classroom


	21. Chapter 19

The Other Boy Who Lived

Draco went down to the Slytherin Common Room. He didn't see Rainy when he got there and figured she must have gotten tired waiting for him and went to bed. He went up to his own bed and collapsed into it. He lay there for a moment with his eyes closed. He cleared his thoughts and then fell asleep.

Even though he'd cleared his thoughts, he still dreamed. He dreamed of his father breaking out of Azkaban and coming after him. In part of his dream, his father showed up at Hogwarts and was outside his bedroom window tapping on the glass.

It was so real that he woke up and looked at the window. The fluttering wings were slightly freaky and it took him a minute to get his bearings and realize that his owl, Dagger, was at his window. He got up and went to the window to open it. Dagger flew in and landed on Draco's shoulder.

"What do you have for me, Dag?" He took the letter off the owl's leg. "A letter from home?" He opened it and his whole body began trembling as he read his father's handwriting.

_Son,_

_You, are in grave danger. I'm sure by now Dumbledore has told that you are the Potter boy's twin. This is true, yes, but Dumbledore has not told you this to protect you. The Dark Lord has no intention of harming you or using you. Dumbledore is going to use you in the destruction of the Dark Lord. I am coming to the school Monday morning to remove you from Hogwarts and send you to Durmstrang…_

Draco didn't read any further. He got up and ran from the dormitory. He ran up the stairs into the darkened Entrance Hall. He didn't care about Mr. Filch as he was a Prefect and they could wander this late. He just had to get to Harry.

He ran up 7 flights of stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

He stopped when he got to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Ex…cuse…Me.." He said, completely out of breath. "I…need to talk…to my brother…Harry Potter."

"Password?"

Draco's breathing stopped as his mind raced for the password.

"Uh…" He looked back and forth, racking his brain for the password.. "What was it?" He whispered to himself. "Uh…It was something stupid…Fuzzy something or other…Oh! I don't remember the bloody thing! Can't you just let me in?" He begged. _Oh, Great!_ He thought to himself. _ I have stooped to begging!_

"No. I cannot just _let you in._"

Draco crossed his arms and glared at the portrait.

"For a stupid portrait that's been attacked for not letting a person in, you haven't learned much."

"Are you threatening me?" The Lady asked, sticking her nose in the air.

"No." He growled. "Fine." He went back to racking his brain. "Fuzzy…" He looked up at her. "I know it's fuzzy something." He said, somewhat whiny. "Can I get in for that?"

" No."

"Aw. Come on! I know it's fuzzy something! That means someone's told me before. Did they change it?"

"No." She smiled.

"You have to remember me."

"No, I don't."

"You're leading me on." He said, narrowing his eyes. "I know it."

"Just tell me the password and you can enter."

"Fuzzy slippers?" She shook her head. "Fuzzy bunnies?" She shook her head. "No…Not fuzzy bunnies…" He turned away from her. "Fuzzy bunnies, fuzzy slippers…" He chew his thumbnail. "Fuzzy slipp…Fuzzy wuzzy?" He turned back to her. "Fuzzy wuzzy! That has to be it!"

She didn't even answer. She just shook her head.

""Damn. Fuzzy…Fuzzy kitten…Fuzzy…Can I get a hint?"

"No."

"Gawd! I've been standing here for 20 sodding minutes!"

"Just tell me the password."

"What do you think I'm doing?" He shouted. "Fuzzy…Why does the word 'lumops' come to mind? Fuzzy _lumps_? What the _bloody hell_ are _fuzzy lumps_?" Suddenly, a wand tip lit in Draco's head. He turned back to the Fat Lady, pointing at her triumphantly and shouted: "FUZZY LUMPKINS!"


End file.
